fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Shock!! Pretty Cure
Hello this is Usagi. I'm back from my long hiatus in this Fandom Wikia and I'll stop with my previous series and focus on this new series I decided to make as my comeback series. I'll edit more in my Hyper Pretty Cure! series maybe after this one. Also, please support me, I'm aiming to be class' top 2 for my graduation. I want my parents to be proud of me (like how would a hardworking daughter would like). Series Rainbow Shock!! Pretty Cure is a Pretty Cure fan series. It has themes of school, friendship and education. Plot The story is set on Hikarihara where an orphan girl, Hibiki Hanabi, lives in her not so nice stepfamily with hardships and doubt of dreams to become an idol. However, when she met her wealthy Pretty Cure mascot, Honoiro Azumi, her life changed and her journey begins along with her nine other best friends to save the world and achieve each of their wishes in life with the power of the o.nly magic that can bring success, hard work. Characters Each of the nine main characters represent at least one successful person. Pretty Cures : /'Cure Virgo''' :CV: Mimori Suzuko :Hanabi is the main protagonist of the series and is an orphan girl who lived with her selfish stepfamily. Instead of becoming welcomed to the family, she was treated like a servent giving her the title, Cinderella the 2nd. She now resides with her wealthy mascot partner. As Cure Virgo, she represents hope and her theme color is pink. Her powers are based on fire. : /'Cure Coral' :CV: Tokui Sora :Kokoro is a classmate of Hanabi and the strict Student Council Treasurer. She is very serious when it comes to budgeting money and will do anything to help with any financial problems within her school and family. This led her to be smart with numbers and gets involved with buisnesses. As Cure Coral, she represents knowledge and her theme color is green. She has powers related to water. : /'Cure Butterfly' :CV: Sasaki Mikoi :Yurika is the shy girl who loves to write stories and is a year younger than her fellow Cures. She is soft spoken and quite docile but later on starts to become more independent after a solo battle with Lazia. She is part of the Newspaper Club along with her mascot partner and is the one who usually writes the news they find. As Cure Butterfly, she represents admiration and her theme color is purple. She has powers related to wind. : /'Cure Forest' :CV: Akesaka Satomi :Aiko is a transfer student from America who doesn't know the Japanese language despite her being a full blood Japanese. Besides this, she will do her best to fit in and learn more about the country she is in. She can only speak Japanese full well in her Cure form. As Cure Forest, she represents joy and her theme color is yellow. She has powers relating to nature. :Cure Treasure :The Cure that Hanabi admires. Mascots : /'Bimmy' :CV: Makino Yui :Azumi is a wealthy friend and mascot partner of Hanabi. She tends to brag out about her wealth which many thinks is quite annoying. She starts to become more humble after becoming a mascot. As Bimmy, she is a cat like mascot. : /'Kommy' :CV: Kumai Motoko :Ichiro is the Student Council Secretary who loves to hang out with Kokoro, whom he has feelings for. He is willing to do anything just for Kokoro even thou it will cost a lot for his budget but he later learns to protect her from time to time. As Kommy, he is a dog like mascot. : /'Yummy' :CV: Ootani Ikue :Kaito is Yurika's neighbor and childhood friend. He is very intelligent and will do anything to get to the top rankings but becomes more easy going after becoming a mascot. As Yummy, he is a bear like mascot. : /'Ammy' :CV: Sawashiro Miyuki :Sakura is a girl from Switzerland who unlike Aiko, can speak fully Japanese. She helps Aiko fit in with the Japanese culture and learn its language. As Ammy, she is a rabbit like mascot. Villains :President Warui/'Hibiki Teruo' :CV: Takeshi Kusao :The main villain and Hanabi's brother. He craves for strong oponents and is the one who teaches Hanabi how to be a great Pretty Cure but was later revealed that he is destined to fight his sister. He loves his sister a lot but cannot escape from his destiny. Supporting Characters Music Trivia *This is by far the only Pretty Cure series to have mascots to be a pure race human and are born from Earth. **Like how the Pretty Cures are chosen, mascots in this series are chosen too. *This is the fifth series to have their mascots to turn into devices in order to transform. *This is the first and probably the only series that the Cures costume are all based on Earth's clothing making it look more casual. **This is the first series for the Cures to wear roller skates and eyeshields. Gallery Leaked Designs 2015-09-28 10.36.36.jpg|Cure Virgo And Bimmy Category:UsagiKawausaHishikawa Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:User:UsagiKawausaHishikawa Category:Rainbow Shock!! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime